Persona
by MikadoSama
Summary: [UA, HxH avec un personnage principal] Être la réincarnation d'un prince au cristal surpuissant n'a pas que des avantages. À dire vrai, cela a beaucoup de désavantages, notamment devoir combattre pour sa vie. Et quand la personnalité de ce prince vous harcèle pour récupérer l'amour de cette même vie antérieure, il est difficile de continuer à vivre sa vie amoureuse normalement...
1. Partie I

_Format :_ one shot découpé en deux parties  
 _Genre :_ romance, univers alternatif (joliment nommé "prompt chelou" à la base, cela donne une idée de la chose)  
 _Timeline :_ Codename wa Sailor V & Arc 1  
 _Univers :_ manga  
 _Spoilers :_ pas vraiment  
 _Statut :_ terminé, deux chapitres  
 _Note :_ basé sur le manga mais apparition des Kusaka du live. Je joue un peu sur le déroulement des événements du premier arc. Transposition à l'époque actuelle (ordinateurs et téléphones portables en tête)  
 ** _Warning :_** changement de sexualité de personnages (donc OoC pour les concernés), H/H non explicite, très léger lime HxF

* * *

Partie I

Malgré les années à se côtoyer, d'abord en amis puis en amants, Motoki s'étonnait toujours du lieu où vivait son petit-ami.

Le quartier d'Azabu-jūban était loin d'être le plus moche et le plus pauvre de la capitale et y vivre témoignait d'un certain niveau de vie. Lui n'habitait qu'un modeste trois pièces – ce qui était déjà très bien – payé par son père. Dans les faits, il payait son loyer mais comme son géniteur possédait la salle de jeux où il travaillait, ça revenait au même. Sa moitié ? Elle logeait dans un immeuble de haut-standing, dans un appartement bien trop spacieux pour une personne. Parce que malgré ses dix-sept ans, son amant vivait seul. Il vivait seul depuis sa seconde année de lycée, en fait, année où son tuteur lui proposa gentiment de prendre une indépendance partielle.

Chiba Mamoru était orphelin depuis l'âge de six ans environ. L'accident de voiture qui eut raison de ses parents emporta également sa mémoire avec. Kusaka, un des collaborateurs de Chiba père, ramena l'enfant chez lui et lui offrit une nouvelle famille non sans s'occuper de l'énorme héritage que le gamin trimballait. La fortune, colossale tant en biens immeubles qu'en portefeuilles d'actions, attirait les convoitises de membres de la famille éloignée qui, s'ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'un enfant, accepteraient bien de le délester de quelques millions de yens. Jamais Kusaka ne toucha à l'héritage monstrueux, il s'attela même à le faire fructifier, sous la surveillance de l'avocat des Chiba, affecté à la surveillance de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité. Dans ce nouveau cocon familial, Mamoru grandit avec la petite Hina, de quelques mois son aînée, et avança dans la vie comme un enfant normal sans toutefois être adopté.

Kusaka père apprit deux choses l'hiver de la première année de lycée de sa fille et son pupille : ce dernier était insensible aux charmes féminins et sa fille le savait depuis le début et côtoyait un autre garçon. Les deux ne pouvaient donc se marier. Il en fut plutôt agacé mais surtout parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment contenter les deux jeunes gens. Il avait eu le projet de les marier pour leur offrir son entreprise qui, fusionnée avec la Chiba Zaibatsu, deviendrait l'un des piliers des pharmaceutiques japonaises. Mais maintenant ? Il existait toujours la possibilité de leur proposer une fusion et donner à chacun la moitié de ses parts mais cela entraînerait des ennuis s'ils venaient à se quereller. Et en l'occurrence, sa fille y serait perdante puisque les parts dormantes du couple Chiba appartenaient officiellement à leur fils. Léser l'un pour contenter l'autre était hors de question et il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'accepteraient pas. Quant à l'homosexualité de Mamoru, s'il grinça des dents les premiers mois, la chose finit par passer, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Si bien que Kusaka proposa au jeune homme d'utiliser une partie de son héritage débloquée à ses quinze ans pour s'installer seul. Il était suffisamment mature pour ça et ainsi, même si son tuteur gardait un œil sur lui, il pourrait commencer à prendre son indépendance. S'il était enfin à l'aise avec l'idée, Kusaka n'était pas prêt à connaître la vie sentimentale et plus de son pupille. Les gens ne trouvaient peut-être pas ça convenable mais il s'en moquait : tant que ses deux petits étaient heureux, au diable les convenances. Il avait suffisamment d'influence pour que ses choix et ses opinions ne soient que vaguement discutés.

Cette installation fut suivie des débuts de la relation plus poussée entre Motoki et Mamoru.

Les deux garçons se lièrent d'amitié durant au collège : Furuhata fut le senpai de Chiba et le fait que le premier soit le fils du gérant de la salle d'arcades les rapprocha d'autant plus. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre d'heures passées à jouer au Crown pour exploser les records. Il fut également le premier crush homosexuel de Mamoru et le déclencheur de la découverte de sa sexualité. Puis Motoki alla au lycée, Mamoru resta au collège puis entra dans un lycée différent et ils se perdirent de vue pendant deux ans et demi. Ce ne fut qu'au détour d'une rencontre inter-lycées qu'ils se revirent et renouèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Mamoru commença alors sa tentative de séduction de ce beau jeune homme un peu voyou avec ses cheveux décolorés, tentative qui fut bien accueillie et aboutit à leur mise en couple. Cela faisait huit mois, maintenant.

Quand Mamoru ouvrit la porte, le sourire de Motoki disparut. Son petit-ami était plus cerné qu'un panda et ses yeux, injectés de sang et brillant de fatigue, les faisaient davantage ressortir. Son teint était pâle, bien plus que d'habitude. Chiba s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et Motoki le suivit et s'inquiéta de sa santé pendant qu'il ôtait ses chaussures.

« Cauchemars, répondit laconiquement le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Thé ?  
– Oui mais laisse-moi faire.  
– Je veux bien. Je vais prendre une douche rapide et j'arrive. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, le lycéen était frais mais pas dispos. Il s'assit néanmoins à la table où étaient éparpillés cahiers, feuilles, livres et stylos.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux travailler ?  
– J'ai un exposé pour la semaine prochaine, je dois le terminer. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques certaines choses en japonais classique. »

Furuhata abdiqua et s'assit à son tour. Ils travaillèrent pendant une heure mais l'attention de Mamoru s'étiolait à mesure que les explications de son compagnon s'étalaient en longueur. Finalement, l'étudiant ferma le livre de japonais d'un geste impérieux :

« Va dormir, Mamoru, tu es exténué.  
– Je dois travailler, soupira le brun.  
– Si tu ne dors pas, tu n'iras pas en cours la semaine prochaine pour présenter ton exposé donc, ça ne sert à rien. Tu es épuisé, tu dois dormir. Écoute ton senpai, un peu » fit Motoki, faussement autoritaire.

La boutade fit rire Mamoru mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il finit par poser son critérium et fermer son trieur. Il ne fit cependant pas mine de se lever et il semblait soucieux, regardant son petit-ami en coin. Un sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier et il se leva.

« Je viens avec toi, je te protègerai des cauchemars. »

Mamoru consentit enfin à aller se coucher et, installé dans son lit et serré dans les bras de Motoki, il s'endormit comme une masse. Il ne lutta pas, cette fois. Oui, les cauchemars reviendraient certainement mais au moins, il ne serait pas seul au réveil. Et la présence et la chaleur de son étudiant le rassuraient alors peut-être que les cauchemars seraient repoussés une heure ou deux. Juste une heure ou deux…

 **OoOoO**

Motoki ne comprenait pas : depuis deux semaines qu'il dormait chez son petit-ami, celui-ci était hanté toutes les deux nuits par de puissants cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de se rendormir et l'épuisaient. Faire des cauchemars, c'était naturel. En faire autant, non. Et Mamoru ne voulait pas lui raconter. Oh ! il lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas dû au traumatisme de l'accident mais si ça n'avait aucun rapport, il en taisait le contenu et lui interdisait d'en parler à son tuteur : il ne voulait pas passer pour un enfant immature incapable de faire face à de mauvais rêves. Motoki argua bien que des cauchemars aussi violents ne rentraient absolument pas dans la catégorie des mauvais rêves mais le lycéen était aussi têtu qu'une mule morte. Alors il subissait cela, impuissant à aider son copain. Et lui aussi commençait à sentir les conséquences des nuits chaotiques pendant lesquelles les geignements, les cris et l'agitation du plus jeune le réveillaient en sursaut. Il fut même obligé de demander à sa petite sœur de le remplacer à la salle de jeux, ne pouvant plus concilier faculté et nuits agitées. Unazuki se moqua gentiment de lui avant de voir le regard hanté par l'inquiétude et la fatigue qu'il lui lança. Finalement, un soir, alors qu'ils regardaient tranquillement la télévision, Mamoru se lança :

« Tu devrais retourner dormir chez toi, Furu. Tu es épuisé, je te réveille toutes les nuits, tu n'arrives plus à dormir correctement.  
– Mais non, c'est que j'ai trop de boulot. Maintenant qu'Unazuki a pris quelques heures aux arcades, ça va aller mieux.  
– Tu es sûr ? voulut savoir le brun tandis que le journaliste à la télévision parlait d'un nouveau sauvetage de Sailor V.  
– Affirmatif, confirma l'étudiant en serrant un peu plus Mamoru contre lui et en lui embrassant le crâne. J'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir mon doudou humain pour dormir. »

Chiba rit doucement et n'ajouta rien tandis que les photographies floues d'une Sailor V sautant sur les toits défilaient à la télévision.

 **OoOoO**

Mamoru lui cachait inconsciemment quelque chose. Ne pas partager la teneur de ses délires nocturnes n'était pas gênant, il pouvait comprendre sa pudeur, mais ça faisait plusieurs matins qu'il se réveillait et trouvait le lycéen en boxer. Le jeune homme s'endormait pourtant en pyjama, retrouvé abandonné dans le salon au matin. Les cauchemars se raréfiaient et il dormait comme un loir mais si son petit-ami faisait des crises de somnambulisme, il l'aurait entendu. Or, il n'entendait rien. Sans parler du fait que parfois, Mamoru se réveillait les cheveux mouillés, avec quelques bleus apparus par magie ou perclus de courbatures.

Et, fait étrange, le lycéen ne lui mentait pas quand il disait ne pas savoir pourquoi.


	2. Partie II

Note : présence du concept de personnalités séparées entre Serenity/Endymion et leur réincarnation, un peu comme dans le live où Usagi et Serenity sont des personnages séparés. J'aime bien user de ce concept, en ce moment...

* * *

Partie II

Motoki avait toujours adoré la petite Tsukino Usagi qui venait souvent après les cours se défouler sur les arcades. Bien sûr, il éclata de rire quand elle et Mamoru se rendirent compte qu'ils fréquentaient le même endroit et connaissaient tous deux l'étudiant alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Il rit aussi quand son « petit » brun lui fit remarquer que la blondinette louchait sur lui. Il le savait depuis des mois mais ne faisait rien pour ; elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il avait cependant moins ri quand, à partir d'un moment, Mamoru s'intéressa un peu plus à la jeune collégienne. Elle l'intriguait, de ce qu'il voyait. Suffisamment pour l'inquiéter, même. Si son comportement à elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota, lui se faisait plus mesuré et même parfois gentil. Avant que les piques ne se remettent à voler.

Puis Mamoru s'éloigna. Pas de manière visible pour un oeil extérieur et ils étaient toujours aussi proches quand ils étaient seuls mais il suffisait qu'Usagi soit dans le coin pour que le comportement de son petit ami se fasse plus distant. Même Unazuki, qui travaillait maintenant à temps partiel au café attenant à la salle d'arcades, le remarqua. Mais non, il n'y avait rien entre ces deux-là, les amies de la blonde pouvaient en témoigner. Ils ne se détestaient pas mais Usagi n'avait pas que des mots tendres à l'encontre du lycéen quand elles en parlaient et ce, même si leur comportement en présence l'un de l'autre était des plus étranges.

Et Mamoru disparut, la salle d'arcades fut partiellement détruite et il découvrit le secret des collégiennes, allant de paire avec le secret de Chiba. Il était un justicier. Ou un voleur, il ne savait pas trop en fait. Il était le Tuxedo Kamen qui déchaînait la chronique en parallèle avec les Sailor Senshi. La conclusion fut douloureuse : Mamoru lui cachait bien des choses.

La tête en compote de l'explosion du sous-sol et de la possession dont il avait été victime – c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours après la violence du choc ou bien c'était _Mamoru_ qui l'avait envoûté ? – Motoki regarda Sailor Moon, non, Usagi s'inquiéter du kidnapping et du passage à l'ennemi du jeune homme. Son inquiétude était si profonde, si pure qu'il ne put même pas lui en vouloir quand bien même elle parlait de _son_ petit-ami. Et malgré le brouillard de son esprit, il se souvenait bien de l'attitude séductrice que ce dernier avait parfois à l'égard de Tsukino. Il y avait quelque chose de louche entre ces deux-là et c'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux.

 **OoOoO**

Mort d'angoisse, Motoki attendait le retour de Mamoru chez lui. Il n'avait pu entrer dans l'immeuble de son jeune amant, le concierge l'avait épinglé et il lui était interdit de monter en l'absence du locataire. Aussi était-il rentré chez lui et tentait de travailler. Le curseur clignotait sur la page blanche de son traitement de texte et le café sur la table basse était froid depuis longtemps. Il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra à ses côtés et il se jeta dessus.

« _Où es-tu ? Je suis rentré et tu n'étais pas là. J'ai besoin de toi…_ »

Le coeur de Furuhata fit un looping dans sa poitrine, l'ordinateur rejoignit le café froid et il n'avait pas fini d'enfiler sa veste qu'il dégringolait les escaliers. Le message était si peu dans le caractère de Mamoru ! Et pourtant, il lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Quand il arriva au bas de l'immeuble, il pria pour que le concierge ne soit pas là et fut exaucé. Jamais l'ascenseur ne fut plus lent que ce jour-là et quand enfin il arriva, le décoloré dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas courir. Il avala les cinq ou six mètres de couloir d'un pas rapide et frappa quelques coups à la porte, écho des battements de son coeur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit brun, il ne put dire qui attrapa l'autre dans une étreinte et un baiser désespérés.

 **OoOoO**

Mamoru expliqua les événements à Motoki, ne laissant comme part d'ombre que la puissance réelle du lien entre Endymion et Serenity. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour des choses appartenant au passé. Oui, Usagi l'intriguait mais en aucun cas il était attiré par elle et s'ils s'aidèrent mutuellement dans la bataille menée, elle restait une _fille_. Il préférait les garçons, il aimait Motoki. Point.

Furuhata fut rassuré et il s'amusa beaucoup à taquiner son petit ami sur le harem qui l'entourait en les personnes des collégiennes qui cachaient les Sailor Senshi. Les autres filles s'étaient en effet attachées à lui et son statut de réincarnation du prince de la Terre éveilla en elles un instinct de protection que n'aurait pas renié une mère louve. Et Minako s'était mis en tête de le protéger lui aussi et il commençait à avoir une idée du pourquoi. La gamine était la réincarnation d'une déesse de l'Amour et possédait un instinct du tonnerre donc il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait découvert la relation entre eux.

Les semaines passèrent et Motoki retourna dans ses pénates maintenant que Mamoru reprenait un rythme de vie normal et retrouvait des nuits calmes. Lui-même devait rattraper le retard accumulé dans son travail de fac et potasser pour ses partiels. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de venir voir son lycéen préféré chez lui pour profiter de sa présence et voler de petits moments privilégiés fort agréables.

Cette paix nouvellement retrouvée dura exactement deux mois et dix jours puis tout vola en éclats. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Naru, elle ne savait pas qu'elle lui briserait le cœur en racontant comment Mamoru était _encore_ venu chercher Usagi à la sortie du collège. La petite Ōsaka ne connaissait pas le lien entre les deux hommes, elle ne savait pas qu'il l'entendait, que son oreille se tendit en entendant le nom de son copain. Motoki avait bien compris que les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient plutôt bien, finalement, et que les épreuves les avaient rapprochés. Il traînait souvent avec les filles et ils se faisaient des sorties en commun. Mais jusque-là, il le prévenait toujours voire l'invitait...

Sortie du lycée depuis une heure environ, Unazuki se changeait pour embaucher quand Motoki entra dans le café et lui ordonna de le remplacer avant de repartir tout aussi vite.

La tête vide, il se dirigea vers le haut immeuble abritant l'appartement de son petit-ami. Il ne pourrait plus l'appeler comme ça si ses soupçons se vérifiaient...

Le concierge le laissa passer malgré l'agacement de le voir encore débarquer. Mamoru était donc là. L'ascenseur fut encore d'une lenteur innommable et à la fois bien trop rapide. Devant la porte, il hésita : devait-il frapper ou utiliser la clef offerte pendant son séjour ? Des bruits à l'intérieur répondirent pour lui et discrètement, il déverrouilla la porte et entra. Ses pas le guidèrent dans le salon et ce qu'il vit le figea.

Il était le héros d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose bourré de clichés.

Usagi était allongée sur le canapé, Mamoru au-dessus d'elle et s'ils les portaient toujours, leurs vêtements étaient débraillés et ils s'embrassaient avec une douce passion renversante. Puis Tsukino le vit et cria avant de repousser son partenaire, honteuse d'être surprise dans une situation si compromettante à son âge. Elle ne savait pas mais comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait dans la manière qu'avait Motoki de les regarder. Et la manière dont réagit Mamoru. Trahi et pris en faute. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se décomposa, la main à sa bouche rougie des baisers. Elle se releva aussi vite que possible et se fit toute petite tandis que Mamoru se rapprocha de son petit-ami. Peut-être. Puis il regarda Usagi et fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Je le savais. Tu aurais quand même pu faire les choses comme il faut.  
– Ce n'est pas–  
– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, gronda le décoloré. Je viens de te surprendre en train de tripoter quelqu'un d'autre et ta langue dans sa gorge, ne me sors pas « c'est pas ce que tu crois » !  
– Et pourtant, c'est vrai, osa Usagi.  
– Usagi, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant mais s'il te plaît, la ferme ! »

La jeune blonde fut blessée par les mots mais les comprit quand même, les accepta. C'était à Mamoru de prendre la parole, de lui expliquer pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Elle ne sortit pas de l'appartement et quitta simplement la pièce pour la salle de bains. Le rebord de la baignoire n'était pas confortable mais elle ne pouvait aller dans la chambre, c'était inconvenant et malvenu, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était glaciale.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé l'impossible. Juste… ne pas faire _ça_ , cracha-t-il. Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, c'était peut-être une erreur de ma part mais je pensais que tu serais fidèle. Je me suis trompé, on dirait. On est encore jeune, c'est vrai, toi plus que moi mais… »

Furuhata secoua la tête.

« Je me doutais bien que vous vous plaisiez.  
– Elle ne me plaît pas.  
– Ne mens pas, s'il te plaît ! tempêta le plus vieux.  
– Je ne mens pas, s'agaça le lycéen. Même là, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Enfin non, je le sais, c'est sa faute.  
– Ne mets pas ça sur son dos, elle n'est pas plus fautive que toi !  
– Je ne parle pas d'Usagi, je parle d'Endymion. »

La répartie eut le mérite de moucher l'étudiant et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit parce que je ne voulais pas que t'inquiètes ou que tu te fasses des films. On dirait que ça n'aura servi à rien, grimaça le brun. Endymion et Serenity étaient amoureux dans leur vie et plus liés qu'il n'est possible de l'expliquer avec des mots. Comme tu le sais, Usagi est sa réincarnation et ses pouvoirs de Sailor Moon viennent du Cristal d'Argent. Sauf que le cristal a liés leurs existences il y a des millénaires, ils sont devenus des âmes sœurs et il est impossible de résister au pouvoir des cristaux. Endymion et Serenity sont attirés l'un par l'autre à cause de ce lien, de cette puissance et de leur amour passé. Si puissant qu'Usagi et moi en sommes impactés et qu'il nous est difficile d'y résister.  
– C'est tiré par les cheveux, tout ça.  
– Tu as bien dû remarquer que nos comportements étaient bizarres quand nous étions ensemble et redevenaient normaux une fois éloignés. Ce n'est jamais nous. Je n'aime pas Usagi. Je l'apprécie, elle pourrait être une amie mais je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux, aucun désir pour elle. Tout comme elle n'en a aucun pour moi, de ce que j'en sais. Mais Endymion et Serenity utilisent nos corps pour se retrouver.  
– Empêchez-les, trancha Motoki.  
– C'est quasiment impossible, dit Mamoru, la gorge serrée. Pas tant qu'ils n'accepteront pas de nous écouter et ce n'est pas demain la veille. Crois-moi, elle et moi sommes ceux qui souffrent le plus de cette situation.  
– Permets-moi d'en douter, siffla le plus vieux, la gorge serrée.  
– Je suis attiré par une fille que je n'aime pas et dès qu'elle est dans la même pièce que moi, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps ni mon cœur parce qu'un putain de vœu fait à un caillou magique il y a des millénaires a lié pour l'éternité des âmes qu'elle et moi abritons. Depuis qu'Endymion s'est éveillé, j'ai perdu mon libre-arbitre, Motoki ! Je t'aime, c'est toi que je veux mais on me l'interdit et on nous fait souffrir en nous refusant ce que nous souhaitons elle et moi ! » cria-t-il en finissant à moitié en pleurs.

Voir les yeux d'azur remplis de larmes amères remua Motoki et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait y croire, il voulait que cette excuse bidon soit vraie. Mais c'était trop gros. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur leurs histoires de pouvoirs, aucune preuve de la véracité de ce qu'ils racontaient alors ça pouvait très bien être un mensonge.

« Furu, intervint la petite voix d'Usagi et instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte sur le brun. Il dit la vérité. Nous n'avons aucune emprise sur ça. Et ça ne me convient pas non plus. Je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui, même s'il restera à jamais mon ami. Je serai à jamais reconnaissante de toutes les fois où il m'a sauvée, sans lui, je serais morte depuis ma première métamorphose en Sailor Moon. Je lui dois beaucoup mais je ne l'aime pas. Il n'y a qu'une solution à tout cela... Je vais sortir de vos vies le temps de convaincre Serenity. Je ne viendrai plus à la salle d'arcades tant que je ne l'aurai pas convaincue de ne pas nous manipuler ainsi. Malgré son obsession pour Endymion, elle a bon cœur. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle en échange d'une prochaine vie à ses côtés. Et si je n'y arrive pas, eh bien, nous n'aurons jamais la chance de nous revoir, Mamoru. Si la paix ne dure pas, reste loin des combats mais sache que si tu avais besoin d'aide, les Senshi viendront à ton aide, Prince. »

Elle s'était approchée et s'inclina devant les deux hommes, les yeux rouges de larmes contenues mais un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Puis elle quitta l'appartement et la résidence, laissant pantois les deux hommes devant tant de force, d'abnégation. De générosité.

Et elle tint parole : hormis dans les combats où Moon croisa Tuxedo Kamen, Tsukino Usagi ne croisa plus jamais la route de Chiba Mamoru malgré les efforts égoïstes de Serenity pour la faire craquer et rejoindre Endymion.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ce prompt bizarre vous ait quand même plu !


End file.
